


Relatório

by Beeyu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, otayuri - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeyu/pseuds/Beeyu
Summary: Era a quinta vez que eu entregava aquele relatório.E depois daquele dia, entregar relatórios virou meu melhor passatempo.Como os planaltos daquele corpo podiam de tal modo deixar-me inebriado?Preciso de mais, preciso do senhor Otabek Altin.  Preciso do corpo quente junto ao meu.Senhor Altin, o relatório esta bom?______________________________________________________________________





	Relatório

Relatórios.

 

Pranchetas, tabelas, pastas. Grampeador.... Grampeador? Ali. Essa folha com essa.... Pronto. Está torto. Mais uma vez, agora sim. Grampear, pôr na pasta, suspirar.

 

É a quinta vez que meu chefe me pede para refazer esse relatório.

 

Confiro mais uma vez cada centímetro do papel.

 

— Yuri... O sr. Altin está te chamando. — Mila me avisa ao passar pelo pequeno quadrado que eu chamava de meu cantinho.

 

Respirei mais uma vez. Eu não posso falhar dessa vez.

 

Ando em passos curtos e apressados até a porta de madeira clara. Bater, três vezes. Respirar. Lamber os lábios, estalar os ossos do pescoço.

 

— Entre.

 

Minha mão aperta de forma hesitante a maçaneta. Respiro e abro a porta, enfiando minha cabeça com cuidado pelo buraco que se formara.

 

—Senhor Altin?

 

—O relatório, Yuri.

 

Senhor Altin, ou melhor dizendo, Otabek Altin, está em pé escorado na sua mesa grande de mogno. Suas pernas e braços cruzados dão a ele um ar ameaçador. O cabelo embora raspado dos lados está penteado de forma clássica.  O terno bem ajustado, gravata com um nó complicado que eu nunca aprenderia a fazer. Engoli em seco.

 

O cheiro de cigarro é forte, e o local está iluminado apenas pela luz da janela, atrás do moreno.

 

—Ande logo, Yuri.

 

Saio de meus devaneios, entrando por completo na sala. Minhas pernas parecem desmoronar, e eu acho que vou desmaiar a qualquer segundo. Ele me olha com reprovação.

 

— Aqui, senhor. Espero que esteja do seu agrado.

 

Estendo a pasta, que foi arrancada brutalmente de minhas mãos. Encolho-me instintivamente.

 

Sr. Altin abre e folheia cada detalhe. Sua expressão não é das piores, mas também não é boa.

 

Seu corpo musculoso está tensionado, seus braços fortes ficam justos nas mangas do terno cor de grafite. A barba bem-feita orna o maxilar marcado de uma forma elegante e discreta. Sua expressão de peixe morto, os olhos apagados, as olheiras profundas faziam o parecer um belo cadáver. A pele bronzeada, mesmo sendo um homem de escritório, dá o ar de vida.

 

Esse homem teve as melhores formações que se pode imaginar. Fala sei lá quantas línguas, morou em tanto quantos mais países. É cercado pelos profissionais mais competentes e requisitados.

 

Isso me faz indagar do porque ele teria me contratado.

 

Eu não tenho o melhor dos currículos, isso é óbvio. Sou apenas um estagiário qualquer, cursando administração. Ele também não parece ser muito satisfeito com o meu trabalho, já que é comum me mandar refazer. Porém, dessa vez, acho que ele está exagerando.

 

Qual é, não pode estar tão ruim assim. Ele não tem nada mais para criticar dessa vez.

 

—Você parece que só fica pior cada vez que refaz isso.

 

Retiro o que disse.

 

—Não faça essa cara para mim, pirralho.

 

Percebo que estou com uma careta de deboche, e peço desculpas. Ele não é tão mais velho que eu assim, por que me chama pirralho? Não sou pirralho.

 

— O que está tão errado dessa vez, Sr. Altin?

 

Ele pega o relatório e joga na máquina de picar papel, fazendo meu corpo piscar em alerta. Vira-se para mim, e me encara descaradamente. Desvio o olhar por medo. Ele está me julgando? Não gosto de ser julgado.

 

De repente, enquanto ele me encara, as prateleiras nunca foram tão interessantes. Em tom de madeira-vinho, com detalhes em verde-esmeralda e dourado. Livros em todos os idiomas, de todas as matérias. Ele leu tudo isso?

 

— Está tudo errado. Desde o começo.

 

Cruzei minhas sobrancelhas, voltando a olhar para o homem à minha frente.

 

—Eu fiz seguindo o modelo que sua secretária me entregou. Cada mísero detalhe. Como pode estar tudo errado?

 

—Ah, perdão. Estamos falando do relatório?

 

Meus olhos se arregalam e eu não tenho palavras. O quê?

 

—O relatório está bom.

 

O quê?

 

—Você acabou de picotar ele.

 

—O primeiro já estava bom o suficiente, usei ele mesmo.

 

—Então por que diabos me mandou refazer cinco vezes? — Eu estou começando a demonstrar sinais de irritação. A voz sai gaguejada e trêmula.

 

Eu estou puto para caralho.

 

—Porque você fica uma gracinha se esforçando.

 

Como é que é?

 

—Como é que é? — Sussurro em estranheza, encarando seu rosto. Ele sorri de forma maliciosa. Meu coração se enche de medo e adrenalina.

 

—Não fale assim comigo, eu sou seu chefe. —Sua voz soa grossa e autoritária.

 

—Desculpe. Senhor Altin, como é que é?

 

—Uma gracinha.

 

Meus olhos se arregalam e se franzem. Minha mente está confusa. O sangue corre pelo meu corpo, me gritando para sair desse local. As pernas tremem.

 

A virilha fisga.

 

Fisga, e sinto um calor pelo pescoço.

 

—Desculpe, não estou entendendo, senhor Altin. O que está errado mesmo?

 

—Por que você acha que eu te contratei, mesmo sendo você sendo um incompetente? Você é uma gracinha. Eu imaginei que te contratando eu ia ter mais coragem para te chamar para sair, mas parece que eu precisei de ajuda. — Ele sai da frente da mesa, deixando a garrafa de vodca a vista.

 

Ok, eu não estava esperando por essa.

 

A cócega percorre meu abdômen e desde pelo meu corpo até o interior das minhas coxas. Ele se afasta da onde estava, se aproximando de mim.

 

Eu não quero isso.

 

—Você vai deixar eu te beijar?

 

Eu não quero isso.

 

Eu não sou gay.

 

A boca dele é tão fininha e parece tão macia.

 

—Eu.... Quero...

 

Eu não sou gay. Sou?

 

Sua mão quente e grande toca meu pescoço, me fazendo gemer baixinho.

 

Foda-se tudo. Eu quero isso.

 

Agarro sua cabeça com as duas mãos, puxando para um beijo desajeitado e babado.

 

Suas mãos firmes seguram minha cintura com firmeza, me apertando contra o próprio quadril. Sinto seu membro endurecer na calça que usava, e ele me esfrega com vontade.

 

Sua mão corre até minha coxa, aproveitando para apertar a bunda ferozmente. Levanta a minha perna que estava do mesmo lado que seu membro, esfregando-se em mim bruscamente.

 

Seguro minhas arfadas ao sentir nossos pênis se friccionando dessa forma, ele é tão intenso.

 

De repente, ele se soltou de mim.

 

—Você vai ter que fazer uma coisa para mim.

 

—O quê? —Eu já estava ficando impaciente.

 

Otabek aponta para o banheiro, e olha de novo para mim.

 

—Tem uma mangueirinha lá. Vamos, não é difícil.

 

É claro que eu sei do que ele está falando, mas eu fico com vergonha. Nunca fiz isso antes. Apenas sei por ter amigos que falam essas coisas. Por que diabos estou pensando em Victor e Yuuri agora? Esqueça.

 

Vou até o banheiro, me preparando para fazer a famigerada chuca.

 

A mangueira olha para mim.

 

Eu olho para ela.

 

Agora vai.

 

[...]

 

Não quero falar sobre isso.

 

Não vou falar sobre isso.

 

Espero que esteja bom o suficiente para ele. Saio do banheiro devidamente vestido, sem os sapatos.

 

Otabek está escorado novamente na mesa, que agora está completamente vazia. Sua gravata está afrouxada, e o terno aberto. Descalço como eu.

 

—Não precisava ter posto suas roupas de volta, Yuri.

 

Minhas bochechas esquentam. Desvio o olhar e ele se aproxima, segurando minha blusa e arrancando. Arranca junto o terno, e a gravata, jogando em um canto qualquer.

 

Suas mãos voltam para o devido lugar, uma por trás de meu pescoço e a outra firme em minha bunda.

 

O beijo necessitado é acompanhado de arranhões das minhas unhas em suas costas assim que consigo arrancar a camisa social de seu corpo.

 

Gemo com o contato de nossos corpos. Em resposta, ele segura minhas duas pernas, puxa-me para seu colo.

 

Sou deitado na mesa, enquanto seus lábios quentes saem da minha boca e percorrem devagar. Boca, queixo, maxilar. Ele demora um pouco lá. Pescoço. Beijo, mordida. A língua é áspera, sua risada soprada. Sobe, orelha. Desce, pescoço, ombro. Um beijo, dois.

 

Não sei mais onde estou quando ele desce ainda mais. Ombro, peito, mamilo. Lambe meu mamilo, e o outro. Belisca, suga.

 

Desce e sobe com as mãos por todo meu torso, apertando com firmeza a pele branda.

 

Sua língua desce de forma rápida até meu umbigo. Ele ri, se demorando por lá. As cócegas me excitam quando ele brinca por lá. Suas mãos estão no cós da minha calça, e descem de uma vez. Minhas calças são arrancadas e o frio que deveria percorrer minhas pernas é abafado pelo calor de seus lábios, que agora estão lambendo e beijando todo o interior de minha coxa esquerda.

 

Ele está agachado no chão, uma mão levanta minha perna, a outra aperta coxa do outro lado. Um beijo estalado, uma lambida, uma mordida. Um chupão que ficará marca.

 

Gemo um pouco mais alto, e Otabek me encara em reprovação.

 

—Baixinho, Yuri.

 

—Otabek... —Gaguejo.

 

—É senhor Altin, Yuri.

 

Sua voz soa tão autoritária, tão quente. Meu pau fisga ao ouvir isso. Repetir a frase é igualmente excitante.

 

—Sim senhor, senhor Altin.

 

Ele parece satisfeito, ao voltar a lamber minhas coxas.

 

As pernas tremem, perco o ar, meus dedos contorcem. Ele está perto da virilha, mas desvia e vai para a outra coxa.

 

—Por favor...

 

Escuto sua risada grossa, porém baixa. O suficiente para me provocar.

 

—É assim que se fala com seu chefe, Yuri?

 

Quer saber? Dane-se meu orgulho. Eu quero gozar.

 

—Senhor Altin, o senhor poderia por favor, chupar o meu pau?

 

—E por que eu faria isso?

 

Gemo alto quando seus dedos longos apertam por cima da minha cueca, incitando movimentos.

 

—Porque.... Porque eu estou implorando, senhor Altin. Eu não aguento mais. Eu quero. Eu quero demais.

 

Ele ri, descendo a minha cueca.

 

—Porra.... Assim você acaba comigo, gatinho.

 

Seus lábios encontram minha glande, e um beijo é depositado ali. As pernas tremem, fico sem ar. Mais um beijo e abocanha, me fazendo arfar.

 

Encaro seu rosto, aquela visão dele me chupando com tanta vontade me deixa ensandecido.

 

Um dedo, molhado de algo que não soube identificar, começa a massagear minha entrada.

 

Ele continua me chupando, enquanto penetra seu dedo em mim. É incomodo. Dói, mas não muito.

 

Gemo alto, e agarro seus cabelos com força.

 

Ele parece perceber, e solta sua boca de meu membro. Desce, e sua língua começa a penetrar onde antes estava o dedo.

 

Não consigo falar, apenas gemer. Enquanto isso, ele masturba meu membro com a mão grande, e devora o interior da minha bunda.

 

Mais um dedo, e dói. Me seguro para não gritar, mas dói.

 

—Tudo bem?

 

Concordo e ele continua, coloca mais um dedo. Ok, agora não dá mais.

 

Ele para por alguns segundos ao me escutar gemer de dor. Uma movimentação suave e após alguns instantes tudo está bem. Pega uma camisinha da gaveta da mesa que estou deitado, abre e coloca em seu membro.

 

Olhei em seu rosto, que beijou meus lábios com voracidade. Ele segura minhas pernas altas, e ameaça penetrar.

 

—Posso?

 

Eu concordo mais uma vez, e a dor é insuportável. Um grito de dor, mais um longo tempo para conseguir penetrar tudo. Ele passa todo o tempo mordendo e lambendo meu pescoço.

 

Quando sinto que está tudo dentro, arfo alto. Ele parece entender errado, e começa a arremeter dentro. A dor é mais insuportável ainda, e está longe de ser prazer. Gemo de reprovação quando ele tenta mudar de posição. Ele para de se mexer automaticamente.

 

—Você tem certeza que está bem?

 

—Não, senhor Altin.

 

Um tapa, muito bem dado, na minha coxa. Gemi gostoso.

 

—Caralho.... Faz de novo.

 

Ele dá mais um tapa, e começa a masturbar meu pau enquanto tento respirar e me acostumar com o volume.

 

Ele sorri doce, olhando em meus olhos. Sela meus lábios, e começa uma movimentação lenta.

 

Agarro suas costas com força, eu quero muito isso. Gemi choroso.

 

—Quer que eu pare?

 

—Não ouse parar, senhor Gostoso. Me fode, me fode bem fodido.

 

Isso parece ter despertado algo nele, que começou a arremeter forte. A dor me corrói, mas eu não consigo nem ao menos pedir para parar.

 

A movimentação me esquenta, e o prazer começa a surgir, aumentando com eles o volume dos meus gemidos. Ele me bate mais uma vez.

 

Ele sai de dentro de mim, me puxando violentamente para seu colo. Senta na cadeira grande, e me coloca de costas para ele, sentado em seu colo, e penetra de uma vez.

 

Segura minhas coxas com força, subindo e descendo meu corpo rápido, enquanto eu grito de prazer. Estoca forte e fundo, enfiando sua cabeça na curva de minha nuca. Morde meu ombro, dá para sentir sua excitação. Seus gemidos são pesados, e grossos.

 

—Que delícia, porra. —Gemeu entre dentes, apertando minhas coxas e bunda com as unhas, e eu começo a cavalgar com força em seu colo.

 

Ele força meu corpo para frente, me empinando e indo ainda mais fundo.

 

Isso está me matando de prazer, e ele agindo dessa forma é tão quente! Sua mão sobe para meu membro, me masturbando.

 

De repente, sinto meu corpo tremer. As pernas fraquejam, e sinto o orgasmo.

 

Uma camada de luz branca atravessa meu olhar quando o gozo vem, e o grito ecoa.

 

Ainda não recupero a visão, quando ele continua a me penetrar e grita alto, gozando também.

 

As respirações são pesadas, e ele ainda está dentro de mim.

 

 —Levanta.

 

Obedeço, e caio no chão, as pernas fracas.

 

—Vista-se, Yuri.

 

Olho para cima, Otabek está limpando a mesa e começa a pegar suas roupas.

 

Levanto novamente, caçando as poucas peças que vestia. As pernas mal se aguentam em pé.

 

Após conseguir vestir tudo, e arrumar meu cabelo de uma forma minimamente apresentável, vou até a porta. Otabek pigarreia.

 

—Ahem; Yuri. Eu quero aquele relatório refeito para semana que vem.

 

Seu sorriso é sacana, e combina com a visão que tenho. De terno, sentado na grande mesa.

 

—Sim senhor, senhor Altin.


End file.
